Mom Said It's My Turn on the Xbox
by lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Frisk plays their video games and Flowey is... well, Flowey about it. At least until Frisk starts getting hurt. (A birthday gift for my best friend Aaron.)


" _Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisk,"_ Flowey whined, his head hanging limp over the edge of his pot. "You're doing it _all wrong!"_

Frisk only smiled and continued to click away on their computer.

"Look, I get it, it's cool to make fun shapes and whatever when you're building a fortress. But it's not _practical._ You're wasting a ton of resources and it's not gonna protect you from goblin invasions," Flowey explained, rolling his eyes.

Frisk leaned back and offered him the keyboard.

"I don't wanna _play!"_ spat their brother, arching back. "Video games are for losers! I'm just helping because you insist on playing them."

Frisk sighed. _You're weird._

"You're weirder." Flowey stuck out his tongue.

Frisk blew a raspberry.

"Wow. Mature."

Frisk turned their attention back to their game, where they were building their fortress in the shape of a flower.

Most weekends and non-school days were like this for Frisk since they had taken a great interest in video games. Once they'd finished their homework, they would hop on the computer in Toriel's study or turn on one of their gaming consoles and play for a while. And Flowey would be next to them the whole time, begrudgingly giving them advice and yelling at them if they offered him the controls.

Frisk had once played Animal Crossing: New Leaf for an entire day while they were sick in bed. Flowey's pot was nestled in the covers next to them, and the flower alternated between dozing and telling Frisk they were crafting the wrong furniture for their house.

Several times, Frisk had come home from school, put their bookbag down, and immediately asked Toriel if they could go on a walk and play Pokémon Go before starting their homework. Toriel often made Flowey go along on these walks, and he'd mostly whine the whole time and roll his eyes as Frisk looked around for Pokémon, though he often struggled to hide his excitement when Frisk found one and ran to catch it.

Other times, Frisk would play the Sims, or Minecraft, or Wii Sports, or occasionally an RPG or a survival game. And Flowey would be there every single time, watching, but claiming he didn't care about video games at all.

And then Frisk got Overwatch.

It was their first first-person shooter game, and also their first multiplayer game where they could really chat and talk to other players. While Frisk wasn't the best player, they usually had a lot of fun, and most of the other players were nice and understanding.

As usual, Flowey would sit right beside them in front of the TV and criticize. "Why do you always pick Genji, Frisk? You're no good at him."

 _Favorite._

"Ugh. You should just pick who you _are_ good at, like Pharah. Or at least somebody _cool,_ like Sombra."

 _Genji's cool._ Frisk wrinkled their nose.

"Wow. He got 'killed' by his brother and came back as a cyborg to haunt him later. So cool," Flowey said sarcastically. "Can he hack enemies, be invisible, or teleport?"

 _No._

"See? Not cool."

Frisk ignored Flowey and used Genji's ultimate ability to kill two opponents. Unfortunately, the next second, they were killed themselves by a long-range shot from a Widowmaker.

Today, the other players were not kind to them. "Nice job, dumbass. Next time, let the _professionals_ handle it so the whole team doesn't end up looking like a bunch of fucking idiots," one male voice said mockingly.

"Yeah, what are you, a girl? Or some little kid who stole big brother's PlayStation?" another derided.

As the match continued, the older players became more and more foul-mouthed and antagonized Frisk until they were nearly in tears. As he watched and listened, Flowey's face grew darker and darker until he was gritting his teeth in rage.

Finally, Frisk's team barely won the match. "No thanks to you," the player who'd gotten Play of the Game scorned them, and then proceeded to hurl slurs.

Flowey couldn't take it anymore. "Frisk? Give me your headset."

Frisk looked over at him tearfully, confused.

"Just trust me, Frisk. These jerks are gonna get their butts kicked." Flowey wrapped a vine around Frisk's controller.

Frisk handed over their headset and watched in awe as Flowey yelled, "Alright, idiots! You like yelling obscenities at little kids? Well, try _me_ for size!"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and then the players burst into laughter. "How old are you? Five?" one of them howled.

"I'm nine, and I'm gonna kick your butts! Find a match and let's play, boys!" Flowey was grinning widely; he was _so_ going to enjoy this.

"Alright, you little bitch," the player who'd gotten Play of the Game last time said loftily. "Let's do this."

Frisk clutched a couch pillow anxiously. How was Flowey going to beat everyone else if he'd never played before?

The team found a match, and the game began.

Within a shockingly short amount of time, Flowey had the highest score of all the team members, killing multiple enemies successively with great skill, like he'd done this a thousand times. "Saved your life!" he called mockingly to one of the other players as killed a Reinhardt pinning them down.

Flowey was the first offensive player to reach and secure the payload. "I've got it! Let's go!"

The other players were supremely confused, but came together briefly to help bring the payload to the end of the map.

Once again, Flowey dominated the scoring with a massive killstreak, dodging almost every attack from the enemy team and sometimes saving his other team members from getting killed. At the end, he'd won Play of the Game.

"Take _that,_ jerks! You just got beat by a _nine-year-old!"_ Flowey let out his signature laugh. "Go home and cry to your mommies about it!" He logged out of multiplayer mode and took off Frisk's headset before the other players even had a chance to start yelling.

When Flowey turned to Frisk, the child had a very smug look on their face.

"Stop it, Frisk!" Flowey shoved the headset at them, his face growing red. "This doesn't—I'm not—"

 _You like video games, don't you, Flowey?_ Frisk spelled out, grinning.

"No, I—don't— _oh, fine!"_ grouched Flowey. "Yes, I actually like video games! I asked Mom if I could have some of my own separate from you and I play them a lot while you're at school, that's how I know all the strategies and stuff." He rolled his eyes. "I've practiced a lot of Overwatch since you got it. _A lot._ I've played all the characters at some point and Genji's not even my best. Me winning that match with him was a miracle, honestly."

 _Why not tell me?_

"I don't know… I guess I didn't want to admit that I'd changed my mind about video games," Flowey admitted. "Guess I thought it would make me look weak or something."

 _Does not._ Frisk hugged their brother and kissed his head.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Now we have something else to bond over," Flowey said, patting their back with a leaf. "I wasn't gonna let those idiots make fun of you. That's _my_ job."

Frisk pulled back and put their hands on their hips.

"Kidding. Anyway, I'm bored. What do you wanna do?"

Frisk pursed their lips and crawled over to their bin of video games, pulling out Mario Kart and holding it up.

Flowey sighed. "Okay. But I _refuse_ to do Rainbow Road. I'll probably start throwing friendliness pellets at the TV, and Mom would kill me."

Frisk smiled and switched consoles for the new game, tossing a remote over to Flowey.

"I'm totally gonna kick your butt, too, just so you know."

Frisk smiled.

Gaming just got a whole lot more fun.


End file.
